Mating
by Freir
Summary: Kurogane hanya bermaksud berlibur ke hutan atas perintah ibunya. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau di sana ia menemukan dua makhluk yang nanti akan selalu menempel pada dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane benar-benar kesal.

Ini semua berkat ibunya -sang Ratu Hades- yang mengusirnya pergi dari istana. Well, sebenarnya bukan mengusir tetapi hanya menyuruh pangeran muda itu untuk berlibur. Dan sekarang dirinya berdiri di tengah hutan Vardin, salah satu hutan kegelapan yang paling sepi di Hades.

_"Kau mau aku untuk apa?" teriak pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu. Kurogane menggeram tidak percaya dengan wanita yang sedang bersantai di atas kursi berukiran kayu murni._

_Yuuko menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya dan menatap dengan mata merah darah yang sama dengan putranya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang bertebaran di kimono kupu-kupu merahnya. "Ck ck, Kurogane. Bukan begitu caranya berbicara dengan ibumu, hm?"_

_"Dengar penyihir tua!" seru Kurogane garang dengan nama julukan untuk ibunya itu. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sedang bosan atau apa, tapi mana mungkin aku akan pergi berlibur seperti yang kau katakan!"_

_Yuuko mendelik, mata merah darah-nya menyala-nyala. Ia berdiri dan melebarkan sayap hitam mirip kelelawarnya lalu berjalan ke arah Kurogane. Tangannya memegang kedua pipi anak pertamanya itu dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "Dengar __**Youou**__. Aku adalah Ratu Hades dan kau masih belum menjadi Raja sampai aku mati, jadi jaga cara bicaramu. Jangan lupa kalu aku dan kau sama, ras _Devil_ dan bukan penyihir. Ras terkuat di Hades. Aku menyuruhmu berlibur karena akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sibuk dalam urusan politik dan aku khawatir padamu. Kau mengerti, __**Youou**__?"_

_Kurogane menelan ludah. Ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya dan itu berarti ia serius. Apalagi ditatap dengan mata yang serba tahu itu dan rasa kegelapan ibunya yang mulai merayap ke kakinya juga bukan hal yang bagus. Dengan segan, ia menggangguk._

Begitulah, akhirnya Kurogane berada di sini dan hanya ditemani oleh Yue, anjing Cerberus yang masih muda dan satu-satunya yang berkepala satu sekaligus hadiah dari ayahnya. Ah, Kurogane lagi-lagi teringat akan ayahnya, sang Raja Hades yang meninggal karena sakit. Clow Reed memang tidak pantas menjadi Raja Hades karena kepribadiannya yang lembut tapi, ia tetap bijaksana dan penghuni Hades patuh akan dirinya. Dan bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Yuuko 'pun merupakan hal yang aneh menurut Kurogane. Tapi tetap bagi Kurogane, Clow adalah ayah terbaik di alam semesta.

Yue meraung dan membuat Kurogane tersadar dari lamunannya. Di depannya ada sebuah danau jernih dan pohon tua yang kokoh. Bayangan-bayangan gelap menghiasi di sana-sini dan dihiasi dengan cahaya bulan sehingga menambah kesan sunyi. Cocok untuk tempat berisitirahat. Kurogane melompat turun dari Yue dan mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut, berterimakasih karena sudah menemukan tempat sebagus ini. Cerberus itu 'pun mendekur senang.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah danau dan meminum airnya lalu mencuci mukanya. Lalu, ia mendengar ada suara orang berbicara dari kejauhan. Pendengarannya sudah dilatih dari kecil karena seorang pangeran **harus** bisa merasakan bahaya. Sebab Hades adalah tempat yang kejam dan tiada ampun. Kurogane memanjat pohon dan melompat ke pohon yang lain. Suara lompatan tidak terdengar karena langkah Kurogane yang anggun. Yue tidak mengikutinya karena ia tahu kalau tuannya akan baik-baik saja, Cerberus itu memang jarang membantu Kurogane -hanya dalam berperang atau latihan. Kurogane berhenti di satu pohon dan melihat ke bawah.

Ada dua _werewolf_ menatap ke arah mangsa di depan mereka. Dua manusia serigala yang meriang lapar karena sesuatu di depan mereka. Kurogane pasti akan pergi dan bermaksud untuk tidak mengganggu -karena ia menghargai prifasi dan tidak ada asyiknya melihat orang lain makan-, kalau tidak melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka. Dua _cat-demon _dengan kecantikan luar biasa. Tubuh mereka bergetar ketakutan dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. _Cat-demon _adalah ras berbentuk manusia dengan telinga kucing dan ekor kucing di tubuh mereka. Selain itu, cat-demon tergolong pintar dan lincah.

"Wow~ Sedap sekali, bukan begitu 'bro?" kata yang kiri sambil menjilat bibirnya. Tangannya berkeringat menahan gairah yang memuncak.

"Santapan yang enak~ Sudah lama aku tidak mendapat yang cantik dan sedap seperti ini," balas yang satunya, mengendus udara dengan sikap yang menurut Kurogane menjijikan. Kurogane mendengus, dasar mesum. Ras _werewolf_ harusnya mempunyai harga diri tinggi dan tidak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti memperkosa demon lain yang lebih rendah dari mereka. Memangnya mereka berdua inccubus apa?

Dua _werewolf_ itu berjalan mendekati _cat-demon _yang semakin merapatkan diri satu sama lain dan Kurogane -merasa iba- melompat menghadang. Werewolf itu mundur terkejut atas kehadiran pemuda di depan mereka. Yang satu membentak, "Hey! Minggir!"

Kurogane menggeram. Yang satunya menambahkan, "Bro, kalau kau mau satu, akan kami berikan. Jadi bisa tolong minggir?". Kurogane berdecak, untuk apa dia mau melakukan hal itu? Dan apa itu julukan 'bro'? Hey, Kurogane bukan saudara mereka! Kurogane membentangkan sayap kelelawarnya dan ia mengangkat Ginryu, pedang kebanggannya sampai sejajar dengan wajah dua _werewolf_ itu.

"Pergi dari sini atau kubunuh kalian." katanya dengan nada rendah mengancam.

Dua _werewolf _itu baru menyadari mata merah darah dan rambut hitamnya lalu jenis ras dan siapa dia sebenarnya. _Hell_, orang ini adalah pangeran mereka! Dengan ketakutan, mereka berlari menjauh. Kurogane menyeringai senang, biar tahu rasa mereka! Kadang-kadang menakuti orang lain tidaklah buruk. Kurogane berbalik dan menghadap dua _cat-demon _yang masih ketakutan itu. Kurogane baru menyadari kalau mereka kembar, rambut pirang indah mereka yang panjang berdesiran satu sama lain. Mata biru laut mereka menatap Kurogane dengan rasa cemas, lega dan takut. Dan mereka laki-laki. Kurogane mendengus, astaga dua _werewolf_ itu mau memperkosa yang mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama dengan mereka?

Kurogane berjongkok. "Hei, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Yang satu menggangguk kecil tetapi masih ketakutan. Yang satunya lagi malah semakin merapatkan diri ke kembarannya. Tiba-tiba, Kurogane menyadari kalau mereka berdua telanjang. Malam ini sungguh dingin dan hal itu merupakan siksaan bagi mereka pastinya. Maka, Kurogane melepaskan jubahnya -sambil menahan agar wajahnya jangan memerah- dan memakaikannya pada mereka. Ia hendak berbalik pergi namun kedua lengannya ditarik dari belakang. Kurogane menoleh dan mendapati dua kembar itulah pelakunya.

"Ja-Jangan tinggalkan ka-kami..." ujar yang kanan. "Ja-jangan pergi..." pinta yang kiri. Waduh, Kurogane mendapat masalah. Ia harus segera kembali ke Yue atau Cerberus itu akan menjadi cemas. Kurogane mendesah. Ia berkata, "Lepaskan tanganku." dan cengkraman di kedua lengannya semakin erat. Kurogane mendesah dan berpikir sebentar. Tidak ada jalan lain, hah? Ia tidak tega meninggalkan dua makhluk ini sendirian, terima kasih atas sifat ayahnya yang mengalir sedikit di tubuhnya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian." kata Kurogane dengan nada meyakinkan. Awalnya mereka ragu-ragu, lalu kemudian melepaskan tangannya.

Kurogane berbalik dan berkata, "Ayo berdiri.". Kedua _cat-demon _itu mematuhinya. Sambil menarik napas, Kurogane maju selangkah dan menggendong cat-demon itu masing-masing di tangannya. Terima kasih untuk latihan angkat beban yang dilakukannya dari kecil. Dua makhluk itu sempat terperangah sebentar namun tidak mempedulikannya dan mengayut manja kepada Kurogane yang sedang menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan jubahnya yang besar.

Yang kanan memeluk leher Kurogane sambil menciumi lehernya dan menyodokkan kepalanya ke leher Kurogane. Yang kiri memeluk bahu kiri Kurogane sambil menciumi bahunya. Kurogane benar-benar risih sekarang, kenapa juga dua makhluk ini menciumi dirinya? Ia mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan menanyakan nama mereka sambil berjalan kembali.

"Fai." jawab yang kanan. "Yuui." jawab yang kiri. Kurogane menggangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, "Namaku Kurogane. Salam kenal.". Mereka berdua memandang satu sama lain. "Kurogane..." ujar mereka berdua bersamaan lalu tersenyum dan kembali melakukan hal yang tadi mereka lakukan.

Kurogane mendesah berat. Ibu, kau akan kubunuh nanti!

Yue menggonggong bingung. Siapa yang tuannya bawa? Fai dan Yuui mendesis dan semakin merapatkan diri ke Kurogane. Ohya, Kurogane menyadari. Mereka berdua 'kan kucing dan Yue itu Cerberus yang masih digolongkan sebagai anjing. Tentu mereka tidak akan akrab, bagi Fai dan Yuui. Setidaknya, Yue tidak membenci kucing.

"Ssshhh," bisik Kurogane lembut. "Tidak itu baik 'kok." Kurogane menurunkan mereka berdua. Yue mendekati dan spontan Fai dan Yuui menjauh. Kurogane mendorong mereka ke arah anjing Cerberus yang besar itu dan memberi isyarat agar Yue menunduk. Yue menunduk patuh.

Fai ragu-ragu namun ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap-usap kepala Yue. Yue mendengkur senang, ekornya bergerak ke kiri dana ke kanan. Melihat itu, Yuui 'pun mencobanya dan langsung saja mereka bertiga berteman. Bermain-main layaknya anak kecil. Kurogane memperhatikan mereka dengan perasaan lega.

Lalu, Kurogane mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mengambil dua kimono biru dan dua obi putih. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah Fai dan Yuui yang sibuk mengusap-usap kepala Yue.

"Hoi. Ayo pakai ini." Kurogane melemparkan kimono dan obi itu kepada mereka berdua. Tetapi mereka tidak memakainya, bingung tidak mengerti. Kurogane menggerutu dan terpaksa membantu mereka berpakaian.

Fai dan Yuui berpandangan lalu mengeong senang. Menyadari kalau rambut mereka terlalu panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki, Kurogane memutuskan untuk mengguntingnya dengan persetujuan mereka tentunya. Kurogane memotongnya kira-kira sampai sebahu, merapikannya sedikit untuk lebih terlihat teratur. Pemuda itu tidak percaya akan dirinya sendiri, sekarang kedua kembar ini semakin terlihat cantik dan nyaris membuat Kurogane mimisan.

"Kuro-pii, aku lapar!" rengek Fai tiba-tiba. "Kuro-sama, aku lapar!" rengek Yuui bersamaan dengan Fai. Kurogane membelalak, mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa? "Namaku Kurogane!" bentak Kurogane yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh keduanya. Malahan, mereka semakin merengek lapar.

"Iya iya! Tunggu sebentar!" sergah Kurogane kesal. Ia mengambil bekal untuk dirinya sendiri dan memberikannya kepada mereka berdua. Fai dan Yuui langsung menghabiskan tanpa sisa sedikit 'pun. Kurogane hanya memperhatikan mereka -sambil tersenyum sedikit dan mengusap-usap kepala Yue. Entah kenapa, Kurogane merasa ketertarikan antara dirinya dengan dua kembar di hadapannya ini. Ia seperti merasakan perasaan bergemuruh di dadanya, menggema dan mendesak keluar bagaikan ribuan benang terlilit. Apa jangan-jangan mereka adalah pasangannya? Tapi masa ada 2 orang? Kalau benar, Kurogane yakin ibunya dalang dari semua ini. Walau benar Yuuko adalah ras _Devil_ tapi, wanita itu juga mempunyai kekuatan meramal -hal yang jarang terjadi. Ukh, memikirkannya saja sudah pusing.

* * *

><p>Setengah dari penguasa malam sudah membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Kobaran api yang dibuat Yue untuk membuat tuannya dan temannya yang baru itu menambah suasana menjadi hening pembuat kantuk. Kurogane sudah lelah dan ia benar-benar butuh tidur, kalau dipikir-pikir dirinya memang jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Terlalu sibuk dengan urusan politik. Yue menyadari bahwa tuan dan dirinya sudah lelah, merebahkan dirinya ke tanah.<p>

Kurogane berbaring di perut Yue, membenamkan jemarinya di antara bulu-bulu halus tersebut sementara ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin rileks. Fai melihat hal itu dan menarik lengan kimono Yuui sambil menunjuk ke arah pangeran yang hampir terlelap itu. Setelah berpandangan penuh arti, mereka berdua merangkak ke arah Kurogane. Kurogane langsung membuka mata begitu merasakan kehadiran dua orang yang berbaring di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Yuui memeluk lengan kanan Kurogane dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kurogane sambil mendesah puas. Sedangkan Fai memeluk sisi kiri Kurogane dengan manja dan merapatkan diri ke Kurogane.

"Hei! Jangan tidur sambil memelukku, bodoh!" seru Kurogane panik. Mengapa dua makhluk idiot ini begitu senang menempel pada dirinya?

Yuui mendesah, "Kuro-sama, malam ini dingin dan kami ingin kehangatan.".

"Betul betul! Dan lagi tubuh Kuro-wan hangat!" timpal Fai.

Kurogane menggelengkan kepala tanda menyerah. Ia menarik dua makhluk itu semakin merapat dan memeluk mereka, tidak mempedulikan erangan bahagia dari kedua _cat-demon _itu. Lalu, ia terjun ke dunia mimpi. Tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi.

* * *

><p>Suara riak air menyusup ke telinga Kurogane saat dirinya mandi di danau. Pagi ini tidak begitu dingin, setidaknya bagi mendesah sambil mengingat bagaimana ia harus melepaskan diri dari pelukan dua mahkluk tanpa membangunkan mereka. Suatu usaha yang susah memang. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum ia kembali menyelam ke air.<p>

Yuui yang pertama kali bangun tetapi ia tidak membuka matanya. Ia menggapai tempat dimana orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dan Fai kemarin dan bermaksud untuk merapatkan dirinya lebih dekat. Tetapi ia menggapai kehangatan kosong. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan melihat Kurogane tidak ada di situ. Yuui panik, ketakutan kalau ia dan Fai telah dibuang. Walaupun Yue masih ada di situ -tertidur dengan lelap- tapi ada kemungkinan kalau ia meninggalkannya juga.

Yuui menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Fai. "Fai...Fai! Bangun!"

Fai menggerang malas. "5 menit lagi...Yuui...".

Dengan suara serak, Yuui berseru, "Fai! Kuro-sama tidak ada!".

Fai terkesiap kaget, matanya menatap ke tempat Kurogane tidur semalam. Ia menggetar ketakutan. "Yuui, kenapa Kuro-sama tidak ada?".

"Aku tidak tahu, Fai. Begitu aku bangun..," kata Yuui dengan nada lemas. Dan saat itu juga, mereka mendengar suara gemericik air. Dengan cepat, mereka menengok ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapatinya. Di situ, Kurogane dengan rambut dan tubuh basah akibat air danau keluar dari danau. Punggung dan bahunya terlihat kekar dan indah disinari cahaya mentari, sangat kontras dengan jernihnya air. Matanya yang merah terlihat lebih terang karena ia mendongak menAtap ke langit sementara tangannya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

Seketika baik Fai dan Yuui lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Kurogane, merasa bahwa dirinya diperhatikan, melihat ke arah Fai dan Yuui. Ok, mereka menatap Kurogane seperti mereka melihat mangsa mereka, ditambah air liur yang nyaris menetes juga menambah kesan tidak baik. Entah kenapa, Kurogane merasa bahwa sebentar lagi handuk di pinggangnya akan lepas oleh ulah kedua mahkluk itu yang mulai bergerak sedikit. Dengan cepat, ia langsung memakai baju tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang masih basah dan erangan protes dari kedua _cat-demon _itu.

Fai dan Yuui menggapai dan memeluk manja Kurogane saat pemuda itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Fai berbisik di telinga Kurogane, "Kami kira kau pergi meninggalkan kami." ditambah dengan anggukan dari Yuui. Kurogane menghembuskan napas dan membalas pelukan mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian."

Setelah itu, Kurogane langsung melepaskan mereka dan berseru dengan nada memerintah. "Sekarang kalian harus mandi!"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga. Author sebenarnya udah nulis nih fanfic udah cukup lama. Tapi, gak ada waktu buat upload.<p>

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, kalian sudah siap belum?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kuro-tan! Aku masih belum bisa memakai obi-ku!"

"Ck, Yuui! Bukan begitu caranya mengikat obi!"

"Maafkan aku, Kuro-sama. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

Kurogane menggeram. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kaki keras ke arah Fai dan Yuui. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan kimono dan obi yang menggantung di tangan mereka. Pertama Kurogane mengikat obi Fai dengan cepat lalu beralih ke Yuui.

Setelah selesai, Kurogane langsung menarik tangan mereka ke arah Yue. Cerberus itu sabar menunggu dengan badan tegap. Hari ini akhirnya Kurogane kembali ke istana. Yah walaupun baru kemarin ia 'didepak' dari istana tetap saja Kurogane rindu akan istananya itu. Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang,

bagaimana ia menjelaskan tentang Fai dan Yuui?

Sambil berpikir, ia naik ke atas punggung Yue. Ia tidak perlu menolong mereka berdua karena mereka dengan tangkas dan tanpa kesulitan baik Fai dan Yuui sudah bisa naik ke atas Yue. Fai duduk di depan Kurogane dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Kurogane yang terbalut kimono hitam sedangkan Yuui duduk di belakang Kurogane sambil memeluk pinggang Kurogane dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kurogane langsung menyuruh Yue untuk jalan, kembali ke istana.

_Bagaimana kalau aku katakan yang sebenarnya? Argh, tapi aku pasti ditanyai yang macam-macam oleh penyihir tua itu dan akhirnya aku pasti mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Kalau aku berkata bohong...aku mau cerita apa? Dan lagi mustahil berbohong di depan penyihir tua itu! Belum lagi soal Touya dan Tomoyo, gah! Kenapa salah satu sifat Ayah mengalir ke dalam diriku 'sih?_

Kurogane terlalu sibuk di dunianya sendiri sampai lamunannya buyar karena dua gigitan di lehernya. Pelakunya? Fai dan Yuui.

"Kuro-sama! Jangan abaikan kami!" seru Yuui jengkel. Ia menjilat bekas gigitannya di pertemuan antara bahu kiri dan leher kiri Kurogane. Fai, melihat kembarannya melakukan hal itu, mengikuti dengan melakukan hal yang serupa di leher Kurogane sambil berseru, "Benar, Kuro-puu! Jangan terlalu asyik di duniamu sendiri!".

Kurogane berteriak sebal, "Sudah kubilang NAMAKU KUROGANE! Kalian itu benar-benar _attention freak_! Dan berhenti menjilatiku seperti permen!". Lalu ia berlanjut, "Yue berhenti."

Ketika Yue berhenti, Fai langsung menggerutu, "Habis! Bau Kuro-chii enak 'sih!".

"Benar Kuro-sama. Baumu terlalu sedap." timpal Yuui.

"Memangnya aku makanan?" ujar Kurogane kesal. Ia menarik napas panjang, ia harus memberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi dan siapa dirinya. Sebab Fai dan Yuui hanya tahu kalau mereka akan pergi ke rumah Kurogane. Sekali lagi Kurogane menarik napas dan menutup mata. "Fai, Yuui, apa kalian tahu siapa Putra Mahkota Hades atau singkatnya Pangeran Hades?"

"Tidak." jawab Yuui dan Fai bersama-sama. Masih menutup mata, Kurogane kemudian melanjutkan. "Itu aku."

Hening.

Hening.

Kurogane mulai membuka mata karena khawatir dan mendapati keduanya...menatapnya dengan mata berbinar? Uh oh, firasat buruk, Kurogane. Kau harus cepat lari~

Sayang, terlambat. Kedua mahkluk itu sudah keburu duluan untuk memeluk Kurogane dan menjerit senang.

"Hebat! Hebat! Selain dari ksatria dan baunya enak, ternyata Kurogane juga seorang pangeran!" teriak Fai senang.

_Ksatria? Baunya enak?_

"Kuro-sama memang layak menjadi pangeran karena tubuhnya yang hangat!" teriak Yuui dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari Fai.

_Maksudnya layak jadi pangeran karena tubuh hangat itu apa?_

"Kami berdua akan selalu bersama denganmu!"

_Ayah, sepertinya aku akan segera menyusulmu..._

* * *

><p>Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Ada yang terlihat sinis, ada yang terlihat bingung dan cekikikan. Baik Fai dan Yuui tidak menyukai hal itu dan mereka semakin merapatkan diri ke arah Kurogane. Dekorasi megah dan berkilau menghiasi dinding. Lukisan para raja dan ratu terdahulu dipajang di lorong-lorong ke arah ruang tahkta. Kurogane tetap berjalan dengan tegak walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa cemas harus mengatakan hal apa kepada ibunya itu. Di depan mereka, dua pengawal berjalan dan membukakan pintu.<p>

Saat pintu dibuka, bau tembakau langsung masuk menyusup ke hidung Kurogane. Yuuko dengan balutan kimono hitam dengan obi berbentuk kupu-kupu swallowtail sedang bersantai di kursi singgasananya yang lebar dan ditemani oleh dua anak angkat Yuuko, Maru dan Moro dari ras _Devil_ yang sudah yatim-piatu.

"Pangeran datang!" seru salah satu pengawal di depan Kurogane. "Kurogane pulang!" seru Moro. "Pulang! Pulang!" seru Maru sambil menggandeng tangan Moro dan berputar bersama. Yuuko melirik ke arah Kurogane dan menghembuskan napas. Asap tipis menari keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menaruh pipa rokoknya itu dan mengisyarakatkan dengan gerakan tangan untuk semua orang keluar. Dalam sekejap, hanya enam orang yang tertinggal di ruangan itu.

Maru berhenti berputar dan menatap mata Fai dalam jarak dekat sedangkan Moro melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yuui.

"Lalu, siapa kalian ini?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kau mendapat teman baru, Kurogane."

Nada penuh misteri itu membuat Kurogane merenggut. Melihat reaksi Kurogane, Yuuko menambahkan, "Atau sepasang pasangan yang _lovely_ untukmu?". Matanya menunjukkan binar jahil dan tahu. Maru dan Moro kembali ke sisi Yuuko dan menyeringai. Kurogane membuang muka, tanda tidak ingin menjawab.

Yuuko terkekeh dan berpaling ke arah Fai dan Yuui. "Dan siapa nama kalian, anak manis?" tanya Yuuko dengan nada bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Fai."

"Yuui."

"Fufu, nama yang unik. Perkenalkan, namaku Yuuko. Ratu Hades dan ibu dari Kurogane." -Yuuko menyeringai licik ke Kurogane- "dan jawab aku, apa kalian menyukai Kurogane?" tanyanya. Kurogane terkesiap dan mau berteriak marah, namun kedua _cat-demon _itu langsung menjawabnya.

"Iya!"

Kurogane memerah dan mendengus sebal. Yuuko tertawa kecil, "Ara~ Jujur sekali kalian.".

"Jujur! Jujur!" sorak Maru dan Moro bersamaan. Yuuko mengusap kedua kepala mereka dan berdiri. Spontan, dua anak itu juga ikut berdiri sambil mengikuti ibu angkatnya yang berjalan ke arah Kurogane. Kurogane menaikkan alis, tidak mengerti. Yuuko berhenti di depan Kurogane. Postur tubuh mereka yang berbeda jauh sama-sama berdiri tegap. Yuuko menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Kurogane. "Tapi sepertinya kau mendapat masalah Kurogane..." bisik Yuuko di telinga Kurogane yang sontak membuat bulu kuduk Kurogane berdiri tegak. Yuuko terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang '**Clingy**'?".

Kurogane menggeleng sedikit, dagunya masih saja dipegang oleh ibunya itu. Dan _shit_,hawa kegelapan itu mulai menyusup lagi -walaupun tidak yang seburuk dua hari yang lalu- dan Kurogane rasanya ingin melarikan diri dari tatapan mata merah darah itu pada dirinya. Ia mulai menjilat bibir dan mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain, tapi perasaan yang menjalar di punggungnya itu menyuruhnya untuk tetap menatap wajah ibunya itu.

"'**Clingy**' bukan nama ras melainkan sebutan untuk para _demon_ yang ada di Hades ini. Sebutan untuk mereka yang ditinggalkan saat masih kecil dan akan 'menempel' pada siapapun yang pertama kali menunjukkan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada mereka. Contohnya adalah Maru dan Moro ini," Yuuko mengangkat tangannya yang bebas sedikit untuk memberi akses untuk Maru dan Moro memeluk pinggangnya. "Dan semakin lama mereka hidup dalam penderitaan, semakin lengket mereka menempel. Parahnya Kurogane, kau memungut salah satu dari mereka. Dan bukan hanya itu, kau memungut **dua** dan mereka sudah lama hidup dalam penderitaan. Jadi, kau tahu maksudku 'kan, Kurogane?"

Yuuko mendekat ke arah telinga Kurogane yang berbentuk runcing itu dan berbisik pelan sekali. "Selamat datang di neraka dalam Hades." Dan ia menjilat telinga itu. Kurogane langsung menjauhkan diri dan -dengan muka merah padam- menunjuk ke arah Yuuko dengan jari bergetar. "Jangan...pernah...lakukan...itu...LAGI!" geramnya dengan nada menekankan di setiap kata-katanya. Yuuko tertawa senang lalu berkata kepada Fai dan Yuui, "Jika kalian mau melakukan hubungan seks, jilat saja telinganya. Ia pasti akan terangsang sebab~ telinganya merupakan salah satu dari anggota tubuhnya yang sensitif~".

Fai dan Yuui terpana namun segera tersenyum senang dan menengok ke arah Kurogane dengan binar jahil.

"Kalian lakukan itu maka jangan harap untuk menyentuhku lagi!" seru Kurogane memperingatkan.

Baik Fai dan Yuui cemberut yang dianggap Kurogane manis -tunggu, apa? Kurogane menggeleng kuat dan mengurut dada.

"_Meanie_!" seru Fai dan Yuui bersamaan.

Kurogane menggeram sebal, berusaha menahan amarah. Yuuko tersenyum manis dan bertanya,

"Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan hal ini pada Tomoyo dan Touya?"

* * *

><p>Maafkan kalau ada kata yang vulgar. Author bingung kalo nulis pake bahasa Indonesia.<p>

Maklum, biasanya 'kan baca pake bahasa inggris.

Review please?


End file.
